The goal of this study is to utilize the congenital adrenal hyperplasia, inborn errors of steroidogenesis, to improve knowledge regarding the pathophysiology of disorders associated with hyperandrogenism. A secondary goal is better understanding of how the hypothalamic-pituitary- adrenal axis functions. We are correlating clinical features, hormonal (biochemical) phenotype, and genotype. The information obtained from this study will help develop optimal treatment for children with congenital adrenal hyperplasia and differentiate which children with mild hyperandrogenism require treatment with glucocorticoid and/or mineralocorticoid medications.